The present invention relates to food-supplement compositions for alleviating the discomforts of arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis.
It is believed that the onset of arthritis is, at least in part, due to a mineral deficiency in boron and, to a lesser extent, magnesium. Close analysis of the food intake of arthritis-sufferers suggests this to be the case, and treatment with a mixture of boron- and magnesium-containing compounds supports this finding. Such is described in Australian Patent No. 514,161, issued to me on the May 8, 1981.
The patent describes a composition comprising an inorganic boron-containing compound in combination with an inorganic magnesium-containing compound as utile for treating arthritic conditions when orally administered.